Fall-It's not just a season
by Akkadia
Summary: Daisuke Watanabe never planned to get close to anyone he had no time. But when a young man literally falls into his life he has to choose between his career and the direction his heart is trying to tell him to go. Placed in this category because (spoiler) the takumi-kun series may be mentioned later in the story if i'm requested to continue! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay decided to try my hand an an actual DaiMao story. I love these two so much and do see them as a couple, so I decided to write this. It's not as good as Princess_Serenity-chan's story "Fate of Love" but it's not too boring either. Please give it a read!

Disclaimer: I own the story idea,the producer director, owner of the shop and the manager, that's it.

"Chapter 1: Many meetings

"And that is a wrap for today Watanabe-san."

Daisuke Watanabe accepted the water bottle offered to him and took a small sip using all his willpower not to drain the entire contents of the bottle. He was starting to get sweaty and sticky and all he wanted was a refreshing shower maybe a beer and time in his apartment he could claim as his own.

"Watanabe-san if we are going to make that next appointment you best get to a shower and so we can be on our way. We have that meeting with the director and producer of that new series. They're hoping to cast you as one of the lead roles in the drama."

Daisuke looked at agent and manager and sighed. "Tanaku-kun I thought you promised me that if I did this last minute photo shoot for pickups for my book you'd give me the rest of the day off."

"No, I said if you do this and earn that role that you and everyone else in the world believes you deserve I would give you a day off." Tanaku Kyosaki stated.

"I don't believe I deserve the role, it's just one that I will work hard for to deserve it," Daisuke defended himself swallowing the rest of the contents of the bottle not caring anymore. "Now let me get my shower and change. What time is the meeting?"

"It's 7:30 here." Tanaku said handing Daisuke a business card with an address on the back. "Wear something casual but professional. I'm sure you can manage that. Don't be late."

"Don't go back on your promise." Daisuke responded before heading towards his dressing room to shower and change. He allowed to himself to stay under the showerhead for several more minutes chancing being late but enjoying the hot water too much that he almost didn't care. Shutting the water off he quickly dried off retouched up his hair after drying it and wrapped a white towel around his waist.

He walked out and opened his suitcase. Casual but professional huh? After a few choices he finally decided on a pair of dark khaki and a black turtleneck sweater. He touched up his hair a bit more before heading out to the waiting car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Hamao-san we have an important meeting that will take place tonight in one of the private rooms. I want you to serve them and be on your best behavior. If you do a good job on this I will add more hours to schedule."

Hamao-Kyosuke nodded timidly fearful opening his mouth and saying something stupid or worse something that could get him fired after only one month of being employed.

"Good now make sure our guests are not interrupted and if they are in need of assistance of any kind you must be there immediately to aid them."

"Ano, Sukoshi-sama. You did promise I could have tomorrow off to study. Will I still be able to have the day off?"

"Well if you follow instructions correctly tonight, I will give you the day off and most of the following morning."

Mao smiled brightly and bowed low, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"But do not think this will be a recurring event. You have proven to be a decent worker juggling a job as well as classes so I am making an exception. Do not disappoint me."

Mao bowed low again and headed towards the private room where the meeting would be taking place.

````````  
"Watanabe-san thank you very much for coming. I am Morishiku Yoshito This here is Takemoto Satoshi the producer."

"Thank you very much for meetings us. I am Tanaku Kyosaki, you of course know Watanabe Daisuke." Kyosaki bowed in greeting when they reached the entrance of the restaurant.

Daisuke nodded bowing along with Kyosaki. "Please forgive our tardiness. Traffic was not exactly in our favor."

"Only a few minutes, no one has suffered any." Morishiku said. "Come I believe they have a private room set up for us." He led the other three men into the restaurant.

"Ah, welcome, Hamao-kun, please show our guests to the provided room." Sukoshi instructed.

Mao stepped forward bowing low briefly, "Follow me please" he murmured and lead them to one of the private rooms in the back completely set up for tea and a light dinner. Once the guests had taken their seats Mao excused himself muttering something about going to fetch the tea.

Daisuke smiled at the shy young man and then focused his attention across the table. The meeting began smoothly and discussions about casting Daisuke in the role of the Samurai were detailed.

"Now, I understand this would be your first historical based role am I correct?" Takemoto asked.

"Yes, but it is a role I would embrace and work hard for." Daisuke said.

"Well you do have the look for it. The character is not like most Samurai. His appearance isn't one to fit the description of a fighter. If you have no other projects you are under contract with might I offer a contract with us?" Morishiku offered.

"I will be honored to receive the role." Daisuke said bowing low his fore head nearly touching the table.

Kyosaki bowed as well "It will be a pleasure working with you."

The door to the room slid open and in stepped the young boy from earlier holding the tray with the tea. He stepped forward only by two steps when everything came to a literal crashing halt. Tea was spilled everywhere as well as glass.

Daisuke was up first moving fast to attempt to catch the boy but it was too late. He looked down to see the boy's eyes were closed and his hand had a fair sized cut on it from the shards of the broken glass. The tatami mats were now growing small stains of blood. He removed his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the cut in order to stop the bleeding.

Sukoshi ran in furious. "Please forgive us. Our servers are more careful than this, I assure you. He will be punished for these actions and."

"I should say so. Behavior like this should not be tolerated." Morishiku demanded. "If he were my employee he would be fired this very moment and-"

"I don't think that is necessary." Kyosaki said quietly looking at Daisuke. "Is he?'

"He's unconscious." Daisuke murmured turning to the owner of the restaurant. "Do you know how long he has been working?"

"Well, he's been working here and taking college classes I'm not sure in between though." Sukoshi explained.

"What about today in particular?"

"Well since he had no classes today or so he claimed he has been here since we opened this morning."

"Has he shown any signs of fatigue or exhaustion or?" Daisuke asked noticing the cut had stopped bleeding for the moment but made a mental note to bandage it up nonetheless.

"Well, he did seem a little faint earlier but I figure it was because he hadn't been given his break yet." Sukoshi thought back.

"Was he going to be getting a break?" Daisuke demanded.

"Well, you see he always refuses. He-"

"Well, you will be giving him a long break. He is in no condition to be working right now." Daisuke said as he gathered the unconscious boy into his arms. "What is his name?"

it took a moment for Sukoshi to remember the young worker's name."Hamao, Hamao Kyousuke."

"I see." Daisuke turned to look at his agent and the other two men. "Please excuse me this young man needs attention. I will keep in touch." He didn't wait for an answer as he carried the boy out of the restaurant and towards the waiting car debating whether to take him to a hospital or back to his apartment. Finally he decided to avoid the medical mumbo jumbo and instructed the driver to take him to his apartment building.

When they reached home Daisuke gathered the boy into his arms again and carried him up the stairs noting the weight of the boy was something that drew attention to itself. Pushing it a side he somehow managed to unlock his door and step into the foyer without dropping the boy. After slipping off his shoes and his feet into some slippers he placed his charge onto his sofa and moved to get a bowl of warm water a rag and his first aid kit.

After bandaging up the cut from earlier which had began to bleed again and double checking to make sure there were no other injuries Daisuke went into his kitchen to make a small bowl of ramen. Moments later he heard a faint groan coming from his living room and he ran in to see the young man trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You're in a bit of a bad way."

Mao looked around fear filling him when he realized he had no idea where he was. "Please I I don't have any money and I-" He winced when his head began to spin.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, calm down." Daisuke said as he gently pushed on the younger man's shoulders in hopes to make him lay back down. "Please."

Mao only nodded weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment." Daisuke answered quietly. "You fainted and nearly hit your head on the table."

"I feel dizzy and my hand hurts." Mao said noticing his hand wrapped in a white gauze bandage. "What happened to my?"

"It's okay it's just a small cut." Daisuke said. "If you feel up to it I made some ramen."

Mao shook his head. "No, I have interfered with your hospitality enough already. I should be going."

"Hamao, Hamao Kyousuke right?"

"How, how do you know my name?" Mao asked.

"Your boss told me."

"My boss my, Oh no, I'll be fired for sure now!" Mao sat up fast in a fit of panic only to lean forward again groaning.

"Hey, hey it's okay it's okay." Daisuke said "You won't be fired I promise and if you are I won't just let it sit."

Mao looked up at the man confused. "Why, why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't pay you or anything. I can barely afford my rent and-"

"Hey not every favor needs to be returned this one included."

"But I-"  
"No buts-"

"Please I can't-"

Daisuke sighed knowing he was on the losing end of this argument. "Okay if you insist. If you want to return the favor then don't over exhausted yourself and take a rest. Your recovery will be considered the returning of the favor."

If Mao had been standing or sitting he would have bowed but since his dizziness was preventing that he titled his head down till his chin was touching his neck, "I'm sorry you've done all this for me with no questions asked and I don't even know your name."

Daisuke smiled warmly, "It's Watanabe, Watanabe Daisuke."

Mao's eyes widened considerably, "Watana- the Watanabe Daisuke?!"

"I'm assuming you've heard of me." Daisuke chuckled.

Mao's tongue then decided then decided to tie itself in a very complicated knot.

Daisuke noticed the silence and shook his head. "You should probably get some rest. I need to make a few calls."

Mao wanted to argue again but found his eyelids starting to droop. When had he become so exhausted? He had no time to try to figure it out as his eyes closed completely. Moments later he was asleep.

Daisuke looked at his charge and sighed. There was something about this boy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was the feeling was strong and a strong part of him didn't want it to fade.

A/N: Anyone likey? Anyone want me to continue? Please let me know. I already have chapter 2 posted on my livejournal but I will only post it here if people still want to read the rest 3 reviews = chapter 2


	2. Details aren't everythingor are they

A/N: Okay I wasn't planning on posting this chapter for another few days but since I need to address something and didn't want to interrupt the flow of my chapters in either here or on Crying Confessions it seems i have no choice. THIS IS TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS WHO SIGNED THE REVIEW AS DAIMAO. You accused me of stealing ideas from Princess Serenity-chan. My chapter ideas were written in notes months before they were posted. All the details i had planned out long before PS-chan had written her chapters. I have a notebook with plot ideas written for the next 4 or 5 chapters and they have been written for almost three months. Having Takumi and Gii move into the same room again was already planned in my notes about 5 months ago at least. And there is NOT someone trying to kill Takumi. it may seem like it but Mitsarou is not trying to kill him. He wants to scare him badly yes but NOT to kill him. Also this story yes was partially inspired by Fate of love I admit but I did not steal her ideas. there are not that many similarities. If you actually pay attention to this chapter you will see. i know you said you didn't mean to be cruel with your reviews but you severely hurt me. I am glad you enjoy the stories yes but please don't accuse me for something that is not true.

On a lighter note anyone who reads this chapter i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned them you would know. I own the idea that's it. yes the story was inspired by Princess Serenity-chan but tha'ts it.

Chapter 2: Details aren't everything...or are they?

Faint footsteps, Daisuke deciphered the noise that had managed to break through his already light slumber and he kicked off his covers slipped his feet into a pair of slippers and headed to his slightly adjured bedroom door. Looking through the frame he noticed a figure moving towards the front door and he cleared his throat loud enough the figure had no choice but to stop. He clicked on the hall light flooding the room with a faint glow.

"Going somewhere?"

Mao froze in his place and had he been the type of person to do so would have cursed under his breath for being caught, "Gomen, Watanabe-kun. I am feeling much better and felt I should not impose on your hospitality any longer than necessary."

"Since I'm the one providing said hospitality shouldn't I be the one to decide whether or not you are imposing on it?" Daisuke inquired folding his arms in front of his bare chest. The weather had been rather humid so he had only fallen asleep in a pair of cotton sleep pants. When his charge didn't move from his position, Daisuke stepped forward, "Besides, it's nearly 3am where were you planning on going at such a late hour?"

"Back to my apartment. I need a change of clothes and I have to take care of Roku. Also I have to study." Mao explained.

"If you need new clothes you may borrow an outfit from me that wont' be any trouble. As for studying do you have a class or something in the morning?" Daisuke asked.

Mao shook his head. "Iie, I don't have a class until the day after tomorrow. But I need to study as much as I can. I have an exam."

Daisuke moved forward and motioned for Mao to take a seat on the sofa. "Ah I see, now who is this Roku you mentioned?"

"Oh, he's my pet cat and my closest friend." Mao said sitting down on the cushion furthest away from his host. "I fed him yesterday morning before I went to work but surely he is hungry and…"

Daisuke chuckled. "I see, well if it's that important why don't I escort you to your place so we can take care of Roku."

"But I-"

"Hamao-kun, please. You still look a little pale so I don't think it would be best for you to be walking around on your own especially this late at night. Besides, I'm wide wake now and perhaps a walk will allow me to clear my head." Daisuke said.

"You are very insistent aren't you Watanabe-kun?" Mao inquired.

"Only when it comes to certain things." Daisuke admitted as he headed towards his room, "Just give me a minute to change into something I can actually be seen in public in."

Mao couldn't help but chuckle as he waited for Daisuke who emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and light blue shirt. "You, you look nice."

"Not that I was trying for it but thank you." Daisuke said looking down at his chosen attire. He knew that despite being out at 3 in the morning he didn't have to worry about paparazzi or anything-no one from the media knew where he lived- he didn't want to take the chance. If his picture was taken he had to make sure he didn't look disheveled, a celebrity's job didn't have a 'clock out time'.

"Umm, Watanabe-kun where exactly are we anyway?"

"We are currently standing in the middle of my apartment living room." Daisuke said with a light tone.

"Oh so you're a literalist as well. Man those articles don't even portray half the truth about you."

Daisuke shrugged, "Don't bother reading that stuff, most of the contents in those articles are dishonest facts and other things to try to snag readers who would believe anything they find in them."

"I never bother with it. I don't waste my money on things like that. I only know what I know because of what I read one day in the market. I was waiting in line to check my items out and to pass the time I scanned an article about you. I wasn't really paying attention though." Mao explained. "But seriously where are we? I need to know so I know whether or not it's a long distance from your place to mine."

"Well we are only a few blocks from the restaurant you work at. How far away do you live from there?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm, well since I can't afford taking a bus or train I walk and it takes me about 20 minutes." Mao said after thinking it over.

Daisuke didn't like hearing the phrase 'can't afford' so many times from the other boy but didn't say anything on the matter. If it was as a big a problem as he hoped it wasn't he was going to do something about it. "Well in that case it shouldn't take us more than an hour. Let's get going shall we?"

Mao nodded and followed Daisuke out of the apartment, waiting for the other man to lock the door before the two of them headed down a flight of stairs and out into the calm night air. The humidity had dropped and the temperature was favorable.

"I'll lead to the restaurant, you can take over from there, okay?" Daisuke suggested.

Mao only nodded as he again followed the older man. The walk back to the restaurant was filled with a comforting silence seeing as neither boy had anything to say to the other at that point of time. Mao did however steal a glance or two of the older boy but averted his eyes whenever he thought he would be caught looking.

Daisuke inwardly smiled having noticed the other boy's sideways glances. Normally he always felt very uncomfortable whenever someone would look at him like that. But for some reason when this boy was giving him the glances he just, he couldn't put it into words.

"Hey, um if you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

Daisuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the question. "Hmm, what?"

"I'm sorry I know it's probably none of my business but I was wondering how old you were." Mao said quietly. "I mean you don't look older than may be 26 or 27 but-"

Daisuke chuckled. "I'm older than you think. Believe it or not, I'll be 31 in November."

Mao stopped walking obviously in shock, "You-you're 30?!"

"Yeah, well actually I'm a teenage boy trapped in a 30 year old man's body. At least that's what my agent tells me sometimes, mainly when I'm being too stubborn."

"How often is that?" Mao inquired.

"Not as often as you think but still." Daisuke admitted, "I know when to be serious and when to goof around. My agent doesn't care as long as my work gets done."

Mao looked away, "I-I don't have time for goofing around. I can't relax at all."

"Really? But you're still so young, surely you have some time you can devote to yourself."

"No, I don't."

Daisuke looked up to see they had reached the restaurant, "Well we made it here. Want to take the lead?"

Mao nodded as he started walking in the opposite direction they had just came from. The walk the rest of the way was once again silent between the two of them and this time it wasn't as comfortable as the first dose of silence but neither boy said anything to try to break it.

Once they reached a small rundown apartment building in an area that just gave Daisuke the creeps Mao cleared his throat, "Um, well I uh I guess this is it."

Um actually would you mind if I used your bathroom?" Daisuke asked.

Mao noticeably grew tense. "Uh, su-sure, just don't mind the mess please."

Daisuke chuckled, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Mao said nothing in return as he reached above the door frame and pulled down a key. Unlocking the door he stepped out of his shoes in the entry foyer and placed a pair of house slippers for his guest before stepping into the room and clicking on a small overhead bare bulb. "The bathroom is through that door."

Daisuke slipped his feet into the provided slippers and stepped into the room. He bit his lip to keep from saying his honest opinion about the apartment. After finishing up in the bathroom he stepped back into the main room only to be startled by something brushing against his leg, "Whoa what-"

Mao chuckled, "Roku, don't do that."

Upon hearing the name "Roku", Daisuke looked down at his feet to see a tiger striped cat weaving it's way around his legs purring like a motorboat. "Ah so this is the famous Roku. To be honest I was wondering if you had just made up the fact you had a pet as an excuse to get home."

"No, as you can see he's very real." Mao chuckled, "And very affectionate. He's never taken to someone so quickly before."

"Well, I must say I think the feeling is mutual." Daisuke said as he knelt down and began scratching behind Roku's ears.

Mao glanced at his cellphone. "Well, I think it's best if I get some shut eye. I, don't have to work tomorrow but I still need to study tomorrow for my exam."

Daisuke stood back up again and looked at Mao, "If you don't mind my asking what are you studying anyway?"

"Animal care. I have quite a kinship with them. I mean Roku was almost a lost cause when I found him at the shelter. No one would take him because they had no patience but then I came in and we just clicked. He and I have been best friends ever since."

"Well he's quite a furry friend." Daisuke chuckled as he stood up. "Well, um, I guess I better going."

"Um, Watanabe-kun I wouldn't be comfortable if you were wondering the streets at night." Mao said under his breath. "I don't plan on falling asleep. I forgot I have to study as much as I can. But if you'd like to uh keep me company or-"

"You, know I may just do that. I have the day off so might as well spend it with someone who isn't just trying to do an interview or demand a picture of me."

Mao said nothing in return as he stood up and headed towards the small kitchen area, "Um, would you like some tea?" Before he could receive an answer he found himself tumbling forward, "Whoa!"

Daisuke moved fast and caught Mao before he hit the ground, "Hey easy there. I got ya."

Mao was breathing hard. How had he ended up in this man's arms….again? "Gomen."

"Hey, nothing to apologize for, as long as you're okay." Daisuke said as he looked at the boy locked in his arms. He then took the chance to really look. Mao had delicate features for a boy, soft brown eyes and a hairstyle just right for his face shape. His smile-when he had shown it that one time earlier- seemed to light up those beautiful brown eyes.

_Wait, beautiful?_

Daisuke mentalyl shook his head. Where in the world had that thought even come from? Sure he knew he preferred going in both directions, one more often then the other sometimes but still. He had only met this boy hours ago and he was already thinking him beautiful? He would admit Mao was cute but beautiful? Perhaps it would be best to ask for a little more time off if at all possible.

"Ano, Watanabe-san, could you please let go of me?"

Daisuke for the second time was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, gomen." He carefully released the boy then glanced down at the cause of Mao's falling in the first place.

"I don't know what happened." Mao said as he headed once again towards the kitchen area to make that mentioned tea.

"I think I do. Does Roku ever like to get underfoot?" Daisuke asked.

"Not really, he only rubs up against the side of my leg if he wants attention and he gets enough when I'm here at home believe me. " Mao said as he fixed the tea and carried the small tray out to the table in front of the love seat.

"How often are you at home?"

"Not as often as I would like to be. I have to work to keep up my rent payment and then my classes in between. " Mao explained taking a timid sip of his tea. "But today I plan to spend the day at home studying." He placed Roku back onto the floor and turned to look at his guest "What about you, have you always wanted a career in performing?"

Daisuke bit his lip. He never had given that much thought. Looking up he sighed. "Yeah actually I did. "

"Well you are amazing at it. I have only seen a few of your films when I was in middle school but I enjoyed them." Mao said.

"Well if you like my films I might be able to get you a sneak peak of the next project I might be starring in next. Have you heard of the book 'Blade of Shadows?'

"Yes, I read it in school two years ago."

"Well, that meeting yesterday was for discussing the possibility of me playing the role of the main character. "

Mao's eyes widened considerably, "Whoa really?" he then caught himself, "I-I mean, I hope you get the part." He looked away then had a look of realization display itself on his features. "Oh, I hope what happened yesterday won't cost you the part!"

Daisuke placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "If I don't get the part, it won't be your fault. Besides after the way the producer and director spoke about you, I'm not too sure I'd actually want to work with them."

Mao went silent at that. Would this man this famous actor turn down a role because of him? No he wouldn't do that…would he?

A/N: And that's it for chapter 2. If anyone wants me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 3. it may take a while but I will get it up as soon as i can.


	3. Studying Proposition and Promises

A/N: Okay here is chapter 3. Once again I hope no one thinks that I am copying someone else. This idea is all mine. I do apologize if I make either Dai-chan or Mao-kun seem unlike themselves but keep in mind I am borrowing them per se for my idea.

Disclaimer: the idea itself is mine that's it. The boys to each their own as well as each other!

Chapter 3: Studying Propositions and Promises

Daisuke looked over at the young university student with a feeling of awe. When Mao has told him he planned to study the boy hadn't been joking. He watched as the younger man poured over his books and notes with a look of concentration so deep the actor wondered if Mao even remembered he wasn't alone.

The tea Mao had made earlier had been finished a quite a while ago and Daisuke hadn't moved from his spot on the love seat. He did take another look around in the apartment taking in his surroundings. It wasn't that big of a place perfect size for a student. It held the bare essentials, small couch or loveseat, coffee table, empty space for a futon in the corner, bathroom off to the side, and a small closet.

Opposite corner of the futon area was what looked like 'Roku's corner' complete with a few toys a litter box food and water bowl and a scratch post and bed then the kitchen area on the other end of the room with a small table with two chairs. It had a small window that let in a decent amount of light, he guessed in the daytime and the only other source of light was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling and what looked like a small lamp on the edge of the coffee table. From what he could tell the most expensive thing in the place was a rundown laptop, which Mao had worked on for a brief time before shutting it down claiming he couldn't let it get overheated.

Roku had moved from playing with a small collection of toys to hopping up onto Daisuke's lap with an impatient meow. He chuckled and ran his fingers through the feline's fur, "Hard to believe you were almost a lost cause. I bet you're glad your owner here didn't give up on you."

Mao chuckled faintly, "As soon as I saw him I knew I wanted to keep him. It's actually thanks to my brother though. He helped me out. In fact Roku was my birthday present a few years back."

"You have a brother?" Daisuke asked raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, he's a few years older than me. He helps me out sometimes but since I'm pretty independent, we've drifted apart a little." Mao said as he kept his eyes focused on his books and notes.

The two fell into another wave of silence as Daisuke continued to watch the other boy study. A small yawn forced itself from his lips and he hoped it hadn't been noticed.

It had been.

"Gomen, if you're tired you may borrow my futon. " Mao offered.

"What about you?" Daisuke asked as he stretched.

"I already mentioned before. I'm not going to sleep. Not until I feel I'm ready for my exam." Mao said with a hint of stubbornness in his tone.

"If you're sure." Daisuke said. "When is your exam anyway?"

"It's tomorrow afternoon. My boss said he would give me today and tomorrow morning off but after I'm finished with my classes I have to go straight to work." Mao explained as his eyes continued to read the contents.

"And do you plan to sleep any time before that?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll get a nap in but otherwise I have to focus on my studies. I have to keep my grades up or else I'll-" Mao trailed off.

"You'll lose your right to go to the school correct?"

Mao for the first time since he had picked it up set his pen down and nodded, "Yes, I got into the school due to my good grades and the scholarship. But if I get anything less than perfect I fear they will kick me out."

"Oh surely one wrong answer won't make that much difference. It will prove to them that you don't believe you are perfect and will be willing to learn from mistakes." Daisuke said quietly.

"No, I have to have perfect grades or I 'm not good enough." Mao said in the same stubborn tone as before. He rotated his wrist and held back a small yawn.

"You should try to get in a little sleep. If you stay awake you may not be able to concentrate much longer." Daisuke pointed out. "As I mentioned I have the whole day off so I can help you study if you'd like." He looked over to see Mao was now slumped over himself sound asleep. A faint chuckle escaped the actor's lips and he moved the other boy so he was resting his head on Daisuke's lap. A short nap seemed to be what the hardworking student needed and he set his alarm on his phone for a few hours from now before drifting off himself.

The few precious hours that Mao found he had slept through had gone by rather quickly and the ebony haired youth snapped awake angry with himself for losing precious studying time. He moved to get off his futon but found himself falling off his love seat only to feel a pair of arms wrapping around him before he it the ground. Wait what? Not again!

"Not exactly a welcoming wake up call." Daisuke said as he pulled Mao back up onto the loveseat. "Are you okay?"

Mao only nodded feeling his face flush red for the second time in the last several hours. "How long have I been asleep?"

Daisuke checked his phone to see it was only five minutes prior to what he had set his alarm for. "No need to worry you haven't slept that long. Only 3 hours. You needed it I could tell." He half expected Mao to return to his books immediately but was surprised when the other boy set his pen down and headed towards a small cupboard next to the sink.

"Roku, come here." Mao called to his best friend and to Daisuke's surprise the cat came bounding past him no doubt from his corner and into his master's arms. No, no master wouldn't be the right word, no friend, yes friend's arms. Mao reached into a small bag from within the cupboard and pulled out what looked like a cat treat and held it out towards the feline. He set Roku down and held out the treat, "Roku itadakimasu!"

To Daisuke's utter amazement Roku started balancing himself on his hind legs reaching out his paws as if in prayer. He then chuckled as Mao gave the cat the treat. "That was interesting. You are quite a pair."

Mao smiled. "Well he thinks it's a treat but it's a healthy substance to keep him, well healthy. If I'm going to learn animal care I might as well start with the basics with my own pet."

"Yes that is true." Daisuke said smiling only to hold back a blush of his own when he felt his stomach emptiness make it's presence known.

"Oh, gomen, are you hungry?" Mao asked.

"Yes, actually. I don't think I've eaten since the dinner meeting yesterday." Daisuke replied with honesty. "What about you, when was the last time you ate?"

Mao looked away, "Um, well I think it was yesterday morning."

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow, "And what exactly did you eat if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was just some ramen. It's all I can afford right now." Mao said reaching into one of his cupboards and pulling out what looked to be the last of his pre-packaged ramen. "Oh no." He walked over to Roku's corner moved some of his toys and the litter box before moving a small part of the wall away and reached in to pull out a small gray metal box. After a few moments he fell back and slumped his shoulders as if admitting defeat.

"Mao, are you okay?" Daisuke asked resisting the urge to go over and pull the other boy close to him.

"I'll have to get a second job. It's the only possible-"

"A second job, what do you mean?"

Mao turned and held up the metal box with a faint tear lingering in his eyes. "This is the only money I have for myself and I only use it on food and Roku. All I have left is enough for one more bag of cat food and maybe a few packages of ramen."

"But if you get a second job-"

"I'll make it work. I have to make it work!" Mao said with a large portion of stubbornness to his voice followed by a choked back sob and he was on his knees trying to hold back the tears that were evidently winning the already lost battle from Mao's side.

Daisuke took four steps knelt down and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms keeping his grip tight and as reassuring as he could make it to be. To his surprise and at the same time relief Mao didn't push him away only sobbed hard into his shirt apparently needing to release this tension, this stress. It had no doubt been building up over several weeks, perhaps even months.

After several moments Mao sniffled then slowly pulled away from Daisuke with an apology already in his throat but was stopped when the actor reached up and wiped away a lingering droplet from his eye.

"Do you feel any better?" Daisuke asked quietly. He smiled when he was answered with a nod, "Good, now before you jump to conclusions I want to run a proposition by you."

"I'm listening." Mao said quietly his voice slightly hoarse from crying.

"As I mentioned earlier I may be receiving the main role for the upcoming drama 'Blade of Shadows'. If I do receive the role I'll need to practice my lines and believe me I'm one to practice even at home and it's not exactly easy nor helpful practicing alone." Daisuke began, "I can see how much you a struggling and I don't know why but it pains me to witness it. Now you can say 'no' I won't blame you, but if are willing to accept my help I will gladly take yours in return."

Mao's throat by this time had cleared up and he looked u at the other man confused, "I don't understand."

"I am offering to help you a little on your expenses and in return-" Daisuke added quickly when he saw Mao about to protest, "in return I am asking you to help me with my lines and maybe a few small odds and ends."

"Odds and ends?"

"Like allowing me to come visit you or you coming to see me." Daisuke said truthfully, " I don't know why but I've grown a bit fond of you and-" he chuckled when he felt Roku rub up against his leg again, "I've grown quite attached to this ball of fur."

Mao lightly chuckled himself. "So it wouldn't be charity?"

"Nope, you would pay me back with the 'currency' I mentioned." Daisuke confirmed, "Besides, I kind of know what it's like to struggle a little to get by. I wasn't exactly a hit when I first started as an actor. I had to build up my popularity."

Mao only nodded feeling a flush of red reach his cheeks when he felt his stomach began grumbling.

Daisuke looked at his cellphone and stood up. "Come on, I am taking you out for breakfast."

"But I don't-"

"It's on me. We are both hungry and you need to take a small break from studying." Daisuke said.

"But are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you're well-" Mao bit his lips, "And I'm-"

It took him a moment but Daisuke understood, "It's pretty early still and if we don't make eye contact no one should bother us. I'll take care of everything. Just because I'm a bit famous doesn't mean I can't go out in public. You just have to know how to not draw attention to yourself."

Mao sighed in defeat as he nodded, "Okay but only because I find it harder to study when I'm hungry."

Daisuke laughed outwardly at that and smiled warmly at the other boy.

Mao walked over to the corner and put the small metal box back before securing the piece of the wall and placing everything back the way it was. He then walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a small bag of cat food. "If we're going to go and eat there's no reason why Roku shouldn't either."

"I couldn't agree more." Daisuke said the smile still in place. The same smile widened when he saw Roku look at his dish and looked up at Mao who gave the same instruction as before and once again Roku balanced on his hind legs for a brief moment before going to eat the food provided.

"Okay now I just need another minute and I'll be ready." Mao said as he went over to his closet pulled out an outfit then went into the bathroom to change. Once he emerged he looked down, "Is this okay?"

Daisuke looked at the other boy to see him dressed in a pair of dark khakis a white undershirt and a sky blue button up shirt. "You look really nice. " that earned a blush from the younger boy and Daisuke found he actually liked it when Mao blushed yet he wasn't sure why. He pushed the thought from his head, "Now come on I'm still hungry."

Mao smiled and grabbed his key and pocketed it after saying goodbye to Roku. He turned to look at Daisuke, "So where are we going to go?"

Daisuke thought for a moment for an idea came to him and he took the other boy's hand into his own, "It's a surprise."

A/N: I know the chapter's aren't that long and I apologize for that. In the future they will be longer. I hope all who read this will like it! 3 reviews = chapter 4! Also there's a pattern I'm putting in the chapters. If anyone can guess what it is I made add you as a character!


	4. Treats, threats, and thieves

A/N: Wow, I wrote this entire chapter in one night. I only hope those who read it will like it. So far the pattern is still ongoing but no one has guessed it right yet some are close though. This chapter is also the longest so far.

Disclaimer: Yep I do…not own them! Lol never have, never will, never want to. I respect them too much!

Chapter 4: Treats, Threats and Thieves.

Daisuke did a sideways glance towards his newest friend and companion. He found it hard to believe that they had only met the night before and were now walking side by side like long lost companions. The actor found what he had said earlier had been the truth. In the utterly brief amount of time he had been acquainted with the boy he found he had grown fond of him. Like he felt protective of him especially since the boy seemed a bit clumsy. But then again that wasn't entirely his fault. The first time Mao had fallen it had been due to lack of food and sleep the second time had been blamed on Roku who had tripped his master, and the third time so far had been to Mao too desperate to return to his studies after waking up from the highly needed and well deserved nap.

Daisuke had promised Mao a surprise and only hoped the other boy would enjoy it as much as he had planned to. Luckily for both of them the small part of the city where they both resided was not as busy as most mornings and Daisuke took the advantage to walk out in the open without anyone stopping him for an autograph or a picture. It didn't happen to often though anyway but he could take the chance today. He looked over to see Mao inspecting his still bandaged hand.

"How is it feeling?'

Mao glanced up slightly startled then moved his hand around. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I don't think I thanked you for helping me with it."

"No thanks required. I was happy to help. I'm just sorry it had to happen.'" Daisuke said truthfully. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Nani?'

"I'm sure thanks to your studies and work you do not have much time for movies or television but have you seen any of my work that you can freely and honestly say you enjoyed?" Daisuke asked.

Mao stopped for a minute the nodded, "Hai, there was that one film where you played the older brother of the dying sister. How you were determined she be saved and did everything in your power to keep her alive."

"Oh you mean Kakko no Kokoro that was probably my most difficult role. I had to go through so many emotions." Daisuke said.

"I could tell and I think it was your best role. You were amazing in it." Mao said. "Why do you ask?"

Daisuke smiled as he led Mao into a small restaurant and sat him down. "I'll explain after you eat. Now go ahead and order."

Mao glanced at the menu and Daisuke immediately noticed the boy's eyes were focused strictly on the least expensive list of meals.

"You may order anything you like but it has to be over 500 yen.' Daisuke insisted. "I'm going to make sure you get a good meal in your system and price is not a problem."

"I told you I don't want to be a charity case." Mao argued eyes still focused on the least expensive choices."

"You aren't a charity case. I just want you to enjoy yourself here okay?" Daisuke protested. "Look if it will make you feel better you can treat me some time in the future."

Mao looked up with a stubborn expression gracing his features. "I already had that in mind."

"That's fine." Daisuke finally dropped the argument and scanned the menu himself before ordering his pleasure including a glass of iced tea. He scanned the dessert menu and noticed a list of sweets that he himself wouldn't be too fond of but wondered if his dining companion would and then pointed to one of the cakes and held up one finger to the order taker and pointed towards Mao who thankfully was still focused on the menu so he didn't notice the exchange. Daisuke put a finger to his lips so the order taker would know to keep it a secret and luckily he was understood.

Once Mao had ordered his choice of food and beverage he looked around. "You know I've walked by this restaurant many times and have wondered what it would be like to eat here but I never could."

"When is the last time you went to eat out?" Daisuke asked sipping his own iced tea.

"Hmm, I think it was right before my parents-" He trailed off evidently upset by the subject.

"Oh, oh I see gomen." Daisuke said.

"It's okay. I still have my brother despite us growing a bit distant from each other.' Mao said.

"Do you not get along with your brother?" Daisuke queried.

"It's not that. He has his own life and I have mine. We still talk occasionally, not often as I would like but he does have his wife and their daughter." Mao said. "Also I don't like to bother him with my problems."

Daisuke only shook his head. "Tell me something Mao, if I hadn't made the suggestion earlier would you have actually gone out in search of a second job?"

Mao lowered his eyes and nodded. "It would have only been temporary though only until I could get back on my feet again. "

"Well like I mentioned before. I'll help you out with food and a few other necessities and in return you can do me a few favors. You won't be a charity case because you'll be giving me something in return." Daisuke explained smiling when their food had arrived. He gave thanks for the food before digging in happily. Glancing over he noticed Mao was eating too but slower then himself. "You are hungry aren't you?"

"Hai, I'm just used to eating my meals slowly so the feeling of fullness lasts longer." Mao explained. "I'm enjoying my food don't worry."

Daisuke noticed Mao had followed his wishes and ordered something just over 500yen but only just so he couldn't argue. The price of the dessert would make up for it. He only hoped Mao wouldn't feel too full to eat it. After a refill on their tea the order taker nodded towards Mao who had finished his own meal and was tracing circles on the table. Daisuke nodded in response. Minutes later a small piece of chocolate mousse with strawberry drizzled topping and whipped cream was placed in front of a now wide eyed Mao.

"Wait a minute, what's going on I didn't order this." Mao protested.

"I know I did. You were studying so hard earlier I figured you'd like a treat. I wasn't sure what kind you would like so I guessed. Is it okay?" Daisuke inquired.

Mao hesitantly picked up the provided fork and took a delicate bite of the chocolate and in minutes closed his eyes. "This is so good!"

Daisuke chuckled warmly and reached over with his own fork to sneak a piece. As mentioned he wasn't a big fan of sweets but this time he'd figured he'd make an exception. To his surprise it wasn't as sweet as he expected it to be but sweet enough. "You're right."

"Thank you" Mao said a huge smile now on his face as he devoured the dessert almost greedily. Once the plate was clean save a few crumbs he looked up almost embarrassingly.

"You enjoyed my surprise I assume?" Daisuke asked.

"That was the surprise you mentioned earlier?" Mao inquired.

"Actually that was a spur of the moment idea." Daisuke admitted. "I hope you didn't mind it."

"Not at all." Mao responded. 'It's been quite a while since I've had anything so sweet and delicious, so thank you thank you."

Daisuke chuckled, "Well like I said after all the studying you did in such a short time I figured you deserved a treat."

"Speaking of I should probably head back home. I still have a lot more to go over. I'm still not confident yet." Mao said as he looked at his cellphone.

Daisuke looked at it as well not realizing Mao even had a phone but didn't ask about it. "Would you like me to join you? I don't have any plans for the rest of the day and the last thing I want to do is lay around my apartment bored out of my mind."

"Wouldn't you do that anyway if you were at my place? I'm not exactly a great source of entertainment and there isn't much to do anyway." Mao said.

"You're more entertaining then you might think. Besides if you want I could quiz you on your studies." Daisuke offered. "You seemed very determined and I want to help, that is if you'll let me."

Mao considered this before smiling, "All right sure. If it won't be too much of a hassle that is though."

Daisuke smiled in return, "Then afterwards if you're up for it we'll pick up a few groceries okay?"

Mao readied himself to protest but stopped himself seconds later. 'If you insist. But I'm only getting the bare essentials. Let me pick out what I want but only within a certain budget okay?"

"Ok, okay, I guess I can't argue with that." Daisuke nodded before paying the check and leading Mao back towards the apartment building. The day had grown a bit warmer but it was still a comfortable temperature so the walk was relaxing.

It seemed their enjoyable walk was to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat and Mao stopped in his tracks causing Daisuke to nearly run into him having been walking a few steps behind the boy.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"You pathetic little-"

Daisuke looked up in time to see the same man from the night before storm over and grab Mao's arm tightening the grip firmly, "Oi, what's going on here?'

"Gomen Sukoshi-sama-" Mao tried to speak but bit back a yelp when the grip on his arm tightened.

Sukoshi moved into Mao's personal space hissing his response to the apology, "You liar, you told me you were going to be studying and here you are out and about. If I wasn't understaffed already you would be fired this instant."

Daisuke stepped forward having had enough and pushed the other man away. "How dare you speak to him like that? I have spent the last several hours with this young man and except for the past hour and a short time sleeping he has done nothing but study."

Sukoshi opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized who Daisuke was and stepped back. "Oh, I, I see. In that case see to it that he continues with his studies. He can't be failing his exam." He turned to look at Mao, "I'll see you for the night shift Hamao-san." With that Sukoshi turned heel and went on his way.

Once the two of them were alone Mao felt his knees give out and he collapsed where he was standing only to feel Daisuke's arms wrap around his waist holding him in place. His entire body was shaking. Mao moved to wrap his own arms around the older boy and shook his head repeatedly.

Daisuke allowed the boy to get out what he needed to, tears, sobs, shouts, anything but no sound came only the shaking of his head and the trembling of his body. After several minutes their moment was interrupted by the sound of Daisuke's cell phone and he groaned when he realized he recognized the ringtone. Releasing one arm from Mao, Daisuke pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered with an irritated, 'Hai?"

"_Watanabe-san were are you we have to discuss-"_

Tonaku I told you I was taking the day off and I have no plans to come into the studio whatsoever. So whatever photoshoot or meeting you have cooked up without my consent will have to wait. If you don't like my decisions go ahead and fire me."

"_Watanabe-san I insist you come to the studio. We never did finish discussing your role-"_

"Well, if the director and producer plan to behave the way they did last night towards me and that young man from before I am not too keen on working with them." Daisuke argued.

"_I understand and I spoke with them after you left. They are willing to accept an apology from the boy for disrupting the meeting and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there. He did not do any harm. He fainted from exhaustion and lack of nourishment. No apology is required. Now if they want me in the drama contact them and tell them I will meet with them tomorrow evening at the same restaurant. I have already made plans for today that can not be cancelled under any circumstances." Daisuke said noticing a look of confusion on Mao's face whom had released his hold and was now standing next to him.

_"Very well. I will contact you as soon as I have the details. But know that tomorrow your schedule will be packed due to this spontaneous choice to take the day off."_

Daisuke chuckled dryly, "If I recall you gave me the day off yourself remember?"

A few more words were exchanged before Daisuke ended the call and pocketed his phone, "Sorry about that."

Mao shook his head. "If I'm keeping you from your work I don't want you to-"

"It's my choice. Now come on you have some studying to do." Daisuke said relieved when a smile graced itself on Mao's features. Moments later he remembered the 'surprise' he was going to show Mao but decided to save it for after Mao passed his exam, which he was certain the other boy would pass.

The continued walk was peaceful and it seemed like the day itself was allowing them to enjoy the air and the company provided. As if nothing could go wrong.

Both of the boys stopped when an unfamiliar ringtone echoed around them.

Mao had reached into his pocket and fished out his phone answering it in a hurry. After a few exchanged words a look of horror plastered itself on his face and he took off running towards his apartment at full speed. Once he reached the building he stopped only for a moment to fish out his key and ran up the stairs to his door. But it seemed it wouldn't be needed. The door was open and Roku was hiding behind the love seat which had been turned over and the coffee table was on it's side. The closet was thrown open as well as the cupboards and the fridge. Mao's laptop was missing and all of his notes from earlier were scattered all over the room.

"No no no…" Mao ran for his hidden cash stash but was stopped by Daisuke, "Don't! If you try to touch something you may erase any fingerprints left by the thief."

Mao did stop and stepped out of the room calling for Roku to come to him. Thankfully the feline could sense his friend's distress and leaped into Mao's waiting arms purring loudly.

Daisuke was already on his phone calling the police. After exchanged words they stayed outside the door as to keep from tampering from any evidence and breathed a sigh of relief when 2 officers finally showed up. They immediately began to question Mao but it seemed the boy was too far in shock he couldn't do anything but stare off into space.

Daisuke offered to answer as many questions as possible and managed to give them enough information before the officers entered the apartment scanning the room and then looking at Daisuke.

"Does he have any friends or family he can stay with until we have searched the place for evidence?"

"Hai, he'll be staying with me." Daisuke said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his card.

"Wait I thought I recognized you. You're that actor from-"

Daisuke brushed the officer off, "That's not important. Please this boy has gone through a lot. Let me just take him with me and if you need to speak to either him or myself you can reach me at this number." He jotted down his 2nd cell number used only for emergencies and handed the card to the officer. If I don't answer right away leave a voicemail. I always check the voicemails cause very few have that number."

"Very well we will contact you soon."

Daisuke only nodded as he led the still quiet Mao from the building and back towards his own apartment. The whole way there Mao hadn't let go of Roku who had fallen asleep in the boy's arms still purring. They reached the building and the handsome actor let the boy in offering a pair of slippers and to his surprise Mao had removed his shoes and slipped his feet into them walking out of the foyer and into the living room but stopped there.

Several moments of silence passed and Daisuke placed a hand into Mao's shoulder. "Do you want anything?"

"You don't have any cat food here do you?" Mao asked quietly.

Daisuke all but chuckled. Of all the things for the boy to want or ask for, cat food was the last thing he had expected. "No but there is a store not too far from here. Pets are welcome in this building and I can get Roku some temporary fixings."

"You mean you'll let me stay here?" Mao asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course. I won't be happy knowing you have no place to go while the investigation is going on. " Daisuke said as he led Mao over to the sofa and sat him down.

"But what about-"

"If you're going to mention anything about your work or your exams I'm sure they will be understanding given the circumstances." Daisuke inquired. "If you don't believe me why not call the head of your school and see what they say. That is unless you feel you will be up to taking the exam tomorrow."

Mao shook his head. "I'm not sure of anything right now. I'm not sure what I should do anymore."

"Well I can tell you won't want to stay here for free given how stubborn I've come to learn that you are. So you will clean up after yourself and Roku, and every other night if we eat here at home you'll do the dishes and keep your room tidy as well as your own laundry." Daisuke said hoping it would be fair to make those demands.

Mao looked around before setting Roku down and the two boys watched as the feline ran towards Daisuke's room hopped up onto the bed and curled up at the edge of the mattress before falling back asleep. A chuckle was shared between the two of them.

"I guess Roku has decided. You're staying." Daisuke said.

"Thank you…" Mao trailed off as he shook his head, "You know we've known each other for almost a whole day and within that amount of time you've saved my life and become my roommate although temporarily I still don't know what to really call you."

Daisuke chuckled, "If you feel comfortable enough to feel free to call me Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan." Mao tested it on his tongue. "Hai, Dai-chan it is then. Thank you."

Daisuke smiled, "For what?"

Mao looked around the apartment with a sad smile. "For making me feel like I'm really at home even though it's not really my home."

Daisuke moved forward and before he could stop himself pulled Mao into another embrace, "This is you're home now for as long as you want or need to stay here."

Mao returned the embrace burying his face into Daisuke's shoulder. After several minutes they broke apart and moved to the sofa. Mao leaned forward resting his head into his hand after a moment with a groan. "Now I'll never be ready for my exam!"

"Is there anyway a classmate could lend you the notes or perhaps we could go to the school and speak to your teacher." Daisuke suggested.

"I don't really know anyone else in my class so that's not an option. But as for going to talk with my teacher I think he's at the school right now. Mao said "All I know is if I don't pass that exam and place in the top 3 I'll lose my scholarship.."

"Is that a certainty or a possibility?" Daisuke asked.

Mao shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, both."

Daisuke nodded. "Very well then; let's get going. We need to pick up some things for Roku anyway so we might was well do that on the way back."

"My professor may be too busy to see me though." Mao said.

Daisuke reached for Mao's hand and lead him back towards the foyer sliding off his slippers and back into his shoes, "We'll cross that bridge when get there okay?" he waited for Mao to put his own shoes back on before looking at the other boy. "How long has it been since you've been on the train?"

"Not since before I moved into my place. Like I told you before I had to use all my money for rent and bare necessities." Mao answered.

"But your school is quite a walk from your place right?"

"Only 5 kilometers one way." Mao said shrugging.

"One way? No wonder you're so skinny." Daisuke low whistled. Well from now on you'll have a rail card. I insist okay? My place or I guess I should now say our place is even further so you'll need to start riding the train okay? In return if you are insistent you may pay back a small amount from your wages at the restaurant. But nothing more than 5000 yen okay?"

"If you insist, Dai-chan." Mao said.

"I do now come on lets go speak to your professor and get Roku some goodies. Maybe later I'll treat you to that surprise I mentioned earlier."

"You mean you still have a surprise for me?"

"Yep and after everything you've told me I only hope you like it.."

Mao reached for Daisuke's hand their finger's just barely brushing and a smile just barely graced both their features. 'Youv'e done so much for me already."

"Well if my surprise will bring out that smile of yours it will b more than enough payment believe me." Daisuke said softly. He chuckled when he saw a faint blush dust itself on his companion's cheeks. "Come on we have a train to catch."

A/N Yeah cliffy or not you guys decide. Was I too cruel to Mao in this chapter? I'm not sure myself. I know I could have done a lot worse but I didn't want to go too far. If you want me to continue 3 reviews = chapter 5. And for those of you anxious just for the 'intimate moments' of this story, it's going to be a bit of a wait. The aren't going to just meet know each other for a day or two then be madly in love. Lol but they will be together no worries.

Note: Kakko no Kokoro translates to Heart of Determination an actual title of a novel I am currently writing.


End file.
